Fires of Order
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Within the war of New Republic and Resistance with the First Order. A single trooper that had a desire to bring back peace. He was known with RC-5786, commander of Gale Squad... Will he break under the pressure, or will his bonds with his friends keep him above water. Infrequent updates. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Doesn't follow movies or comic much.
1. First Order

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, time for story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

**(Outer Rim Planet of Zianerth)**

The planet of Zianerth was burning, the boy that was known as Colm Hinbor continued to run for his life. He ducked under rubble.

The pirates had come out of nowhere and slaughtered the soldiers defending Zianerth. They laid waste to the planet and looted it.

"Mom, mom!" He yelled while he continued to run, a V-Wing strafed near him and threw people to the side. He looked up and threw a body near him.

He gasped before he continued to run towards the safety of the buildings. He continued to run before a blast knocked him off his feet.

"Blasted brat… Just another fat cat…" He heard before he saw a scarred looking pirate walking up to him with a smoking blaster rifle.

He aimed it at Colm. Colm closed his eyes and swore he could feel the man aiming his rifle at the boy.

That was before the roar of a fighter cracked the air before a blast of green pierced the air. He saw a single shot cut the pirate in half.

That was before an ashen black-TIE Fighter cut through the air before a massive ship sliced through the air.

"Wha…?" He saw while he turned to the sky. He watched more TIE fighters pour from the massive battlecruiser's hanger. He watched the TIE Fighters began to open fire on the Pirate warships.

He also saw something else emerge from the massive warship which descended on the planet.

"Move and neutralize the hostiles!" He heard while the doors hissed opened and dozens of armored soldiers rushed down the ramps.

Stormtroopers, he was seeing Stormtroopers. They were slaughtering the pirates, he watched one of the soldiers that fell to the ground.

The Stormtroopers continued to fire, one of the pirates screamed as he went to open fire.

The man was killed by a TIE fighter, the pirates started to retreat before they were shot in the back.

"Area Secure… Spread out… Police the area." A Stormtrooper stated while the soldiers marched out.

One of the Stormtroopers noticed him and motioned.

"Sir!" He yelled while a Stormtrooper jogged over and tugged him out. He looked at Colm.

He looked at the boy before a uniformed man walked out.

"Citizens of Zianerth, I am Colonel Erich S. Datoo of the First Order… Your planet is now under control of the First Order… The Corrupt Republic has failed to hail your calls for help… We have not…" He heard from the Colonel before one of the Stormtroopers spoke up.

"Sir, we founded an injured civilian…" He heard and turned back towards the Stormtrooper before the soldier dropped the Stormtrooper.

"Bring him to the _Harbinger_ YH-2278…. The rest of you, secure the area…" He ordered while starting to gesture to the rest of the Stormtroopers.

YH dragged Colm to the transport while Colm looked at the destruction around him. YH sighed.

"Don't look, kid… Don't look." YH ordered before he dragged him onto a transport which had the door slide shut. The Stormtrooper before the transport flew up towards the Star Destroyer.

"Your parents died; didn't they kid?" He heard from the soldier and he nodded, YH nodded as well.

"Ugh… The Republic… Damn it… I'm sorry kid. We can't do anything… I'm going to take you to the medicbay…" He said before Colm spoke up.

"I want to fight them." He said, YH went to speak before Colm hummed again.

"I want to fight them… The guys who took my parents… And the people who didn't come, they left us to die…" He stated, YH turned to look at the wall.

"Kid… Screw it, we could use all the soldiers we can get when you get older… Hold still though…" He said before he clicked his gun and fired it at Colm.

He fell to the ground before the transport opened and YH carried Colm out onto the Resurgent-Class Star Destroyer and towards the medcenter.

He sighed; the First Order had failed to save the people on the planet… They would have to be better to win.

He continued to carry the battered civilian. He would make sure that Colm didn't become a Stormtrooper at the moment.

But they would need more willing people like him to fight the war.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out this is going to show the First Order as the good side more or less but not make the New Republic and Resistance horrible. Next chapter will be on Friday or so and will show Colm as a teen training in the First Order. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. RC

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fires of order. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

**(Resurgent Class Star Destroyer, **_**Finalizer**_**)**

"FIRE!" Colonel Kaplan yelled, there was a round of blaster bolts shot and hit the targets head on.

"Dismissed. I expect the same amount of marksmanship next assignment." He stated.

The line of Stormtroopers filed out the door, one of them had the pauldron of a Sergeant.

This was RC-5786, more commonly known as 'RC' among the corps… But also, as 86, they had a good reason to call him 86 as a second nickname. Stormtroopers always had problems in battle.

He removed the damn problem. He marched around the corner while his fellow soldiers marched to their quarters.

He marched by a window before a trio of TIE/FO fighters roared past the window. He held his F-11D rifle at attention.

"You gazing off into space, RC?" He heard and turned to see a very burly flametrooper march up to him. He lowered his armored head to look at the smaller trooper.

"We've been stationed aboard the _Incinerator_ before this. I'm homesick, Blaze." RC said, Blaze chuckled.

TL-3409 or 'Blaze' was not only one of RC's teammates within in the team RC commanded. He was one of the few people RC would consider a brother and a friend.

"Yeah, rest of the group is stationed back at Starkiller." He stated, resting his D-93 Incinerator on his shoulder.

"The hell!? I got pulled from patrol duty on Starkiller and they get to rest?" He said while the duo walked through the halls of the massive Resurgent-Class Star Destroyer.

"We got orders straight from the General, we're heading to a planet, he's sending the Captain down." He said, he hummed and RC with confusion turned to him.

"He's sending the captain down… CAPTAIN PHASMA, is going on a negotiation mission?" He asked, Blaze nodded.

"General Hux must be running low on officers. I've seen less of him ever since his promotion." RC muttered; Blaze tapped his weapon on his shoulder before they passed into one of the 4 hangers of the massive warship.

He liked being aboard the massive Star Destroyers, but he was recruited and trained as a Snowtrooper. RC enjoyed being a soldier in the First Order. He knew a lot of people hated the First Order; he was a soldier. He knew about the war with the New Republic.

He knew there was a lot of people who hated the First Order. He had a very simple view on the part of wars.

A war had no innocent party besides civilians. He wasn't an idiot; a military was willing to bring death and destruction to the other side to win. He wasn't forced to join the military, he chose to… The First Order brought supplies and hope to his home.

They aspired to be something beyond the empire, they were just starting out in the galaxy besides their military buildup.

You couldn't condemn a military that had yet to make much progress… And was fighting a somewhat corrupt Republic who kept most of its attention on the Outer Rim.

"RC… Your spacing out again, we're supposed to go to the briefing room within an hour. Their preparing troops incase this goes sideways." Blaze put in; RC turned to look at the Flametrooper with annoyance.

"I was thinking about the war. Phasma can handle herself, why would she need us?" He asked, Blaze growled and tightened his grip.

"We got reports of Reps down there… They sent soldiers there. I thought the war bleed Jakku dry, but they're still down there. They put the captain in danger, we are hitting back." Blaze said, RC sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"We're not at war yet… But if they take the cap hostage, we are going to have to go, she's the commander of the Stormtrooper Corps and one of the main First Order commanders." He said, Blaze nodded before they heard a very familiar voice.

"I'm very happy your concerned for the captain, but I ordered Colonel Kaplan to bring 70 troopers to the staging area… You are both part of that group." They heard and both snapped off salutes.

"GENERAL HUX, SIR!" Both soldiers said with the easy of warriors who were very used to the gesture.

General Hux looked between both soldiers before he walked off. They turned to look at the General before looking at each other.

"He gave us orders; you heard the General. We are part of an army." RC said before Blaze looked at the general and nodded.

"Hail the First Order." He said and then followed his squad leader and friend towards the briefing area of the _Finalizer_.

Both had no idea about the coming battle, they could feel the tension of the battle on the horizon.

They were soldiers, they would serve, and they would fight when their leaders needed them.

The duty of a soldier was a burden as well.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the First Order won't be as villainous… I am not making them a new empire. Their bad in some cases, but so will the Republic be. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will show RC and Blaze getting briefed on their mission and the battle of Tuanul. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
